LA MADRE DE GOKU
by Arshelo
Summary: Goku veía como Gohan y Goten le regalaban flores a Milk en el día de las madres, fue en aquel momento que le vino aquella duda a la mente..."¿yo tengo madre?"...


**_NARRADOR_**

 _Goku y sus amigos, motivados por salvar al universo, al final lograron derrotar a Giren, un formidable guerrero con una fuerza descomunal! Luego de haber ganado el torneo, Goku y los demás regresaron a la tierra, y continuaron sus vidas tranquilamente, disfrutando la paz que ellos habían conseguido con tanto esmero…sin embargo…_

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _LA MADRE DE GOKU"_**

* * *

Había pasado unas cuantas semanas desde el Torneo Del Poder, y después de toda la conmoción organizada en dicho torneo, los Guerreros Z retomaron tranquilamente sus vidas, disfrutando la paz que les otorgaba el día a día

Era una tarde pacífica en la tierra, una tarde normal y aburrida para Goku quién venía de trabajar de la huerta, al entrar a su casa el Saiyajin exclama…

 **-Goku:** Milk, ya llegué!

Sin embargo, Milk no contestó, al parecer no estaba en casa, lo que al Saiyajin le pareció bueno, ya que desde lo sucedido en el Torneo Del Poder su esposa lo había hecho trabajar más de lo normal, ya que haber puesto la existencia del universo en peligro merecía un castigo, y sin duda Milk se lo aplicaba con mano de hierro

Hoy había sido un día aburrido como cualquier otro en la vida de Goku, no había habido emoción desde la pelea con Jiren, Goku sentía una falta de emoción en su vida últimamente

Sin embargo, lo que el Saiyajin no sabía, es que las emociones fuertes no se hacen presentes sólo en la ardiente batalla, sino que también podían estar presentes en otras cosas, como las que estaban por acontecerse

Algo que sorprendió a Goku al adentrarse en la casa, era que la mesa del comedor estaba bien puesta, y no sólo eso, sino que sobre este bonito mantel se encontraba mucha comida deliciosa, pero lo más peculiar era que la silla de en medio estaba adornada con un listón rojo y una tarjeta en el plato que decía "feliz día de las madres" Goku no entendía esto, ¿acaso Milk lo había hecho?

La casa no estaba completamente vacía, el Saiyajin escucha unos pasos y del interior de esta salen nada menos que Gohan y Goten

 **-Gohan:** Hola papá

 **-Goten:** Papá volviste! Y justo a tiempo! Ahora podremos sorprender a mamá todos juntos!

 **-Goku:** ¿Mm? ¿Sorprenderla?

Por un momento Goku se alarma, pensando que había olvidado algo importante

 **-Goku:** AHHHH! No me digan que hoy es su cumpleaños! Lo olvidé por completo!

 **-Goten:** Jajaja! Tranquilízate papá, no es su cumpleaños, es que hoy es el día de las madres

La calma vuelve a Goku y este se tranquiliza, sin embargo, la duda no acabó ahí

 **-Goku:** ¿Mm?..¿El día de las madres?...¿Qué es eso?...

Goku había pasado más de 7 años en el otro mundo, y los otros años había estado entrenando fuera de casa, por lo que era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre este día tan extraño

 **-Gohan:** Oh! Claro, en el otro mundo no se celebra el día de las madres, es un día en el que celebramos y recordamos todo lo que nuestra madre hace por nosotros, de eso se trata el día de las madres

 **-(Goku):**...El día...de las madres...

El Saiyajin se pudo dar cuenta de que su hijo mayor traía un gran ramo de flores entre sus manos, mientras que su hijo menor traía una pequeña caja envuelta en un listón, al parecer era un regalo

 **-Goku:** Esos regalos…¿Son para Milk?...

 **-Goten:** Oh! Si, no te preocupes, le diremos que es de parte nuestra y tuya

 **-Gohan:** Pero sería mejor que fueras a cambiarte papá, a mamá no le gustará que celebres el día de las madres con tu ropa de trabajo, además de que está toda sucia

 **-Goku:** Oh! Si, tienes razón Gohan, iré a cambiarme!

Goku camina directo a su recámara a cambiarse de ropa, este se pone su Dogi de combate naranja que siempre traía consigo en las peleas, Milk ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo con él incluso en ocasiones especiales, así que no lo regañaría, en especial por ser el día de las madres

Al momento de salir de la recámara el Saiyajin se dirigió directo al comedor para tomar algo de esa deliciosa comida, sin embargo, al querer tomarla Gohan lo detiene tomándolo de la muñeca

 **-Gohan** :Espera papá! No podemos comer hasta que mamá llegue, ella debe ser la primera en comer

Goku haciendo una rabieta como de un niño pequeño, contesta disgustado…

 **-Goku:** Ohhh! Pero por queee?!

 **-Goten:** Papá, es el día de las madres, deberías tener más consideración por todo lo que mamá hace por nosotros

A decir verdad Gohan y Goten tenían razón, Milk siempre hizo lo que creyó mejor para sus hijos, hizo estudiar muy duro a Gohan y ahora era todo un profesional, y cuidó ella sola a Gohan y Goten por 7 años, el espíritu de una madre era admirable

 **-Goku:** Ay! Está bien! Pero espero que llegue pronto porque me muero de hambre!

En ese momento todos escuchan unos pasos afuera de la casa, por lo que Gohan y Goten se esconden y llevan a Goku a rastras para que también se esconda

Al abrir la puerta de la casa, Milk se sorprende al encontrar todo a oscuras, pero al encender la luz se dio una gran sorpresa

 **-Milk:** ¿Eh?

 **-Gohan y Goten:** SORPRESAAA! FELIZ DÍA DE LAS MADRES!

Las mejillas de Milk estaban sonrojadas, se notaba en el ambiente el amor y cariño que sus hijos le habían puesto a los detalles, estaba tan feliz

 **-Milk:** Todo esto…es para mí?!

 **-Gohan:** Así es mamá, te lo mereces

Gohan le da el ramo de flores a su madre al igual que Goten le daba el regalo, Milk recibía encantada los regalos, la atención y el cariño que sus hijos le daban, a simple vista se veía la felicidad tanto de Milk como de Gohan y Goten

Goku sólo se quedó mirando aquel momento entre madre e hijos que sin duda se les veía muy felices, era obvio, Milk había tenido un lazo un poco más fuerte que él con sus hijos, tampoco es que fuera algo malo, pero esto despertó en Goku una sensación algo extraña, sus brazos empezaron a temblar ligeramente, como si quisieran abrazar a alguien, sin embargo el Saiyajin trató de controlarse

 **-Milk:** Volviste Goku-Sa

 **-Goku:** ¿Eh? Oh! Si, feliz día de las madres Milk! Te lo mereces

 **-Milk:** No digas eso Goku-Sa, tú también eres parte de esta familia

Ambos se abrazan por un par de segundos, hasta que se separan y Milk dice...

 **-Milk:** Bien, vamos a comer

Milk se va a preparar los platos con Gohan, pero…los brazos de Goku aún seguían temblando, a pesar de haber abrazado a Milk, sin saber por qué, los brazos de Goku aun temblaban, como si quisieran abrazar a alguien en especial, Goku decidió ignorar esta sensación

Ya en la mesa todos comían felices, todos menos el Saiyajin de Dogi naranja, lo cual era muy inusual en él, ya que siempre era el primero en acabarse el plato, pero este estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que ni tocó la comida, ya no tenía hambre

El Saiyajin sólo miraba el plato de comida pensando...

 **-(Goku):**..Día de las madres...

Recordándolo bien, no era la primera vez que Goku escuchaba ese término, ya lo había escuchado antes, por lo que se le viene a la mente un recuerdo...

 **RECUERDO**

El Abuelo Gohan llegaba a casa medio triste y con una mano calcada en la mejilla, como si le hubieran dado una cachetada en la cara, el niño Goku le pregunta...

 **-Goku:** ¿Qué te pasó abuelito?

El anciano un poco decepcionado de sí mismo contesta...

 **-A. Gohan:** Lo siento Goku, traté de conseguirte una nueva madre para este día, pero creo que fallé de nuevo

El Abuelo Gohan ya le había explicado a Goku la importancia de una mujer en la vida de un hombre, tanto en el amor como en lo familiar, una madre era esencial, pero a pesar de los múltiples intentos, el Abuelo Gohan seguía sin lograrlo, no era muy bueno ligando

 **-Goku:** Jajajaja! Abuelito, no te angusties, yo no necesito esas cosas, contigo me basta y me sobra para ser feliz!

El chico de cola se avalancha contra su abuelo abrazándolo, haciendo que este también ría alegremente

 **-A. Gohan:** Jajajaja! Goku!

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

 **-(Goku):**...Una madre...

Goku veía como sus hijos le regalaban flores a Milk en el día de las madres, fue en aquel momento que le vino aquella duda a la mente...¿yo tengo madre?...era la pregunta que surgió de repente en la cabeza de Goku

De un momento a otro, al Saiyajin se le viene otro recuerdo a la mente, el recuerdo era muy borroso, tanto que no se veía nada, sólo se escuchaban voces

 **RECUERDO**

 **-Goku:** WUAAA! WUUAAAA!

 **-? ? ? ?:** Ya analizamos su nivel de poder Doctor, tiene un nivel de pelea de dos

 **-Doctor:** Mm...kakarotto...si no me equivoco…es el hijo de Bardock

 **-? ? ? ?:** Si, parece ser que es un guerrero de clase baja, tiene un nivel bastante bajo, sólo nos queda enviarlo a un planeta donde no haya seres con muchos poderes Doctor

 **-Doctor:** Si, tienes razón

Sin embargo, el bebé no dejaba de llorar, a pesar de su bajo nivel de poder tenía muchas agallas, el niño no cesaba el llanto, y se escuchó más al sacarlo de la cápsula donde medían sus poderes, hasta que otra voz se escucha en el lugar

 **-? ? ? ?:** Mi hijo! Por favor! Quiero verlo! Quiero ver a mi hijo!

Una voz femenina se escucha en el lugar, la cual venía de una clase de camilla de hospital, pero de una forma muy diferente a como las conocemos en la tierra, y en esta camilla se encontraba una joven mujer Saiyajin, respirando agitadamente y con dificultad

 **-? ? ? ?:** Quiero ver a mi hijo por favor! Déjenme verlo!

Al parecer la mujer hablaba con dificultad, ya que hizo un gran esfuerzo durante el parto, la respiración y las energías también le fallaban, pero a pesar de eso, quería ver al hijo que salió de sus entrañas

En cuestión de segundos el bebé sentía unos cálidos brazos al rededor suyo, y escuchaba los latidos de un corazón que poco a poco apaciguaron su llanto

Normalmente, en el Planeta Vegeta tras nacer un bebé Saiyajin, primeramente medían sus estadísticas de pelea, para después mandarlo a las incubadoras, para unos días después ser mandado a un planeta lejano, al que conquistaría cuando creciera

Las madres Saiyajin normalmente nunca pedían ver a al hijo al momento de nacer, ya que generalmente no les interesaba mucho, y recién los conocían cuando ya eran niños más grandes y regresaban de sus misiones, sin embargo...en esta única ocasión, la madre pidió ver al niño antes de ser mandado a las incubadoras, ya que después la mandarían a ella a una cápsula de recuperación y a él a un planeta muy lejano donde no lo vería en un largo tiempo

Y no sabía por qué, pero su instinto materno le decía que esta sería la primera y única vez que vería a su hijo

Al estar en brazos de su madre el niño cesó el llanto, por otro lado la madre al verlo, su rostro se llenó de ternura y lágrimas de felicidad, era un hermoso niño, y no le importaba que su nivel de pelea fuera bajo, ella había traído a este bebé al mundo y era más que suficiente para tenerlo entre sus brazos y ser feliz

A pesar de no ver nada, Goku escuchaba una voz femenina algo dulce y tierna que le decía...

 **-? ? ? ?:** Kakarotto...jejeje! Eres idéntico a tu padre, apuesto a que debes tener el mismo apetito que él

 **-Goku:** Mm! Mm! mma...mmá...mm!

El bebé inexplicablemente trataba de decir la palabra "mamá" mientras que los Doctores presentes miraban algo extrañados la escena, ya que como dicho anteriormente, las madres del Planeta Vegeta nunca pedían ver a sus hijos al momento de nacer porque no les interesaba en lo absoluto, pero este caso fue muy distinto, a pesar de lo débil que estaba por la pérdida de sangre y aliento, esa sonrisa de la Saiyajin no paraba de resplandecer

 **-Goku:** Mm! Mm! mma...mmá...mm!

 **-? ? ? ?:** Jejeje, eres muy tenaz, estoy segura de que crecerás y serás un guerrero muy fuerte...cuídate Kakarotto...sé que algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo...

Una vez dicho esto, la mujer Saiyajin le da un suave beso en la frente del pequeño bebé recién nacido y el niño fue alejado de esos suaves brazos, lo que lo hizo romper una vez más en llantos hasta llegar a las incubadoras, donde no paró de llorar

 **-Goku:** WUUAAA! WUAAAA! WUAAA! MMAMMA! MMAMAAA! WUAAA!

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

 **-(Goku):**...¿Mamá?...

En lo que esa palabra le vino a la mente, una voz saca a Goku de sus pensamientos…

 **-Milk:** Qué pasa Goku-Sa?! Ni si quiera haz tocado tu comida

Milk toca la frente de Goku y de un momento a otro pone un termómetro en la boca de su esposo

 **-Milk:** Tienes fiebre?! Estás enfermo?! Tienes jaqueca?! Te vas a morir de nuevo?!

Goku escupe el termómetro para después tomar las manos de Milk para que se calme y decirle…

 **-Goku:** Estoy bien, es sólo que no tengo hambre

 **-Gohan, Goten y Milk:** QUEEEEE?!

Un ataque de impresión y pánico atacó a toda la familia, ¿Goku sin hambre? era algo que no se veía todos los días, y era sinónimo de que algo grave pasaba con el Saiyajin para que no quisiera comer

Eran las 6 de la tarde y el sol se estaba poniendo, aun había tiempo de investigar lo que tanto incomodaba al Saiyajin Terrícola, Goku ya había tomado su decisión, había decidido investigar sobre su madre! ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Ella lo quería? y lo más importante...¿Goku tiene una madre?...

De un momento a otro en el que su familia estaba preocupada por él, Goku se levanta de golpe de la mesa y exclama...

 **-Goku:** …Milk!...Gohan!...Goten!…Ahora que la tierra se encuentra en paz, en este día de las madres, me gustaría investigar algo muy importante para mí...

Todos quedaron en duda, normalmente Goku no estaba tan serio, y menos a la hora de comer, debía ser algo grave

 **-Gohan:** ¿De qué se trata padre?

 **-Goku:** Bueno, no pude evitar ver como ustedes tres se llevaban tan bien el día de hoy, así que...eso me hizo pensar...

¡¿Goku pensando?! Ok! Esto ya era muy grave!

 **-Goku:** Quisiera investigar sobre mis padres...¿Dónde están? ¿Están vivos o muertos? Si quiera saber si me recuerdan

Todos se quedan callados por un momento, fue una declaración muy repentina y muy fuerte, Goku nunca había hablado de sus padres, sólo de su Abuelo Gohan, quién fue como un padre y madre para Goku, cuando le decían la palabra "padres" lo único que al Saiyajin se le venía a la mente era su abuelito

De pronto, repentinamente Gohan se levanta de su silla y camina hacía su padre, para ponerle la mano en el hombro y decirle con la misma seriedad...

 **-Gohan:** Papá…..tú viste como era la naturaleza de Raditz, e incluso la de Vegeta hasta ahora...

Gohan recordaba como los Saiyajin de pequeño lo perturbaron, Nappa, Vegeta pero sobre todo Raditz en especial, tenía sólo 4 años, y si el hermano de su padre era de esa naturaleza, no quería ni pensar cómo serían sus padres

 **RECUERDO**

El pequeño Gohan sostenía fuertemente la pierna de su padre sin soltarlo, mientras movía nerviosamente su cola, de verdad tenía miedo del sujeto que estaba en frente suyo

 **-Gohan:** Papá!

 **-Raditz:** Te lo diré! Tú no perteneces a la raza humana de este planeta! Tu planeta natal es Vegeta! Perteneces a la raza de luchadores más fuerte del universo!...¡Eres un Saiyajin!

Todos caen en shock por la declaración de este sujeto, ¿Entonces Goku era un extraterrestre? ¿Eso es lo que intentaba decir?

 **-Bulma:** ¿Del universo?

 **-Krilin:** ¿Saiyajin?

 **-Gohan:**...

 **-Raditz:** Y yo soy nada menos que tu hermano mayor! Soy Raditz!

* * *

 **-Raditz:** La fuerza de los Saiyajin nunca ha dependido de cuantos somos! Además, nuestra orgullosa raza casi fue aniquilada por completo cuando un meteoro gigante destruyó el Planeta Vegeta, no hubo ningún sobreviviente...todos fueron vaporizados...incluyendo a nuestro padre y madre Kakarotto...

* * *

 **-Goku:** AHORA PICCOLO! HAZLOOOOOOO!

 **-Raditz:** ESPERAAA!

 **-Piccolo:** ** _¡MAKANKOSAPPO!_**

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Después de decir esas palabras, Goku se queda callado pensando en que su hijo tal vez tenía razón, la naturaleza de los Saiyajin era salvaje, y tal vez no le interesarían sus hijos

Sin embargo, ese recuerdo borroso lo hizo querer intentarlo sin importar el resultado, sin importar si sus padres lo reconocían o si quiera lo querían, él sólo quería comprobar esa duda en su mente, Gohan percibió el deseo de su padre lo que lo hizo dar una pequeña sonrisa

 **-Gohan:** Pero...si tú quieres hacerlo es tu decisión papá, no me voy a oponer a eso

 **-Milk:** Pienso lo mismo, desde pequeño Goku-Sa siempre ha estado solo, mereces averiguar quiénes son tus verdaderos padres, y estoy segura que estarían orgullosos de todo lo que lograste y lo fuerte que te has vuelto

Goku da una de sus típicas sonrisas tontas que siempre lo caracterizaba, para después poner sus dos manos en su nuca y decir...

 **-Goku:** A ustedes también les da curiosidad de saber acerca de ellos, ¿Verdad que sería increíble?

 **-Milk:** Claro que sí, nos gustaría saber que fue de la vida de tus padres

Milk pone su mano derecha en el hombro de Goten, mientras que su mano izquierda la puso en el hombro de Gohan para después dar una sonrisa y decir…

 **-Milk:** De una u otra forma, esas personas también son nuestra familia

 **-Goten:** El día aún no termina! Aun tienes tiempo!

El Saiyajin exclama con una voz enérgica y decidida como si de una pelea se tratase

 **-Goku:** Si! Averiguaré quienes son mis verdaderos padres!

Goku se amarra bien el cinturón de su Dogi y se dirige hacia la salida de la casa cuando Gohan le pregunta...

 **-Gohan:** Pero papá, que yo sepa, el Planeta Vegeta fue destruido por Freezer hace mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo lograrás saber que fue de ellos?

 **-Goku:** No se preocupen...sé exactamente a quién acudir, nos vemos!

Al despedirse, el Saiyajin de melena alborotada pone sus 2 dedos en su frente para usar la teletransportación e irse del lugar

 **CORPORACIÓN CÁPSULA**

Mientras tanto, en la Corporación Cápsula se acontecía un pequeño banquete por el día de las madres

Bulma recibía felizmente el regalo de su hijo Trunks, mientras que en una cuna del lugar descansaba la pequeña Bra

Trunks y Bulma reían junto con sus padres, platicando sobre este día tan especial, pero no sólo toda la familia de Bulma estaba ahí, también unos invitados muy especiales

 **-Whis:** Ojojojo! Esto está realmente delicioso!

 **-Bills:** Oigan! Traigan más comida!

 **-Pilaf:** S-Si! En seguida!

Pilaf, Mai y Shu corrían rápido a la cocina por más comida para el Dios Destructor, cuando en ese momento aparece el Saiyajin de melena alborotada en el lugar

 **-Bulma:** ¿Eh?

 **-Goku:** Hola!

 **-Bulma:** Son-Kun

 **-Trunks:** Es el papá de Goten!

 **-Bills:** Ñam! Ñam!

A Bills no le importaba la presencia de Goku y decide seguir comiendo como si él no estuviera, por otro lado Whis para de comer, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que algo pasaba

 **-Bulma:** ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas Son-Kun?

 **-Goku:**...Ah, hola Bulma, busco a Vegeta, ¿Está en casa?

 **-Bulma:** Oh! Vegeta, él está...entrenando en el patio trasero con Jaco…

 **-Goku:** ¿Mm? ¿Con Jaco?

 **-Bulma:** Jejeje, bueno, Jaco es más bien un blanco que un compañero de entrenamiento

 **-Goku:** Ya veo, iré a verlo...

Pero antes de mover un pie, la vista del Saiyajin se posa en el Dios Destructor, el cual estaba comiendo satisfactoriamente montones de deliciosa comida terrícola

 **-Goku:** Oh! Bills-Sama! ¿Qué hace aquí en el día de las madres?

Bills deja de comer y con seriedad mira a Goku...

 **-Bills:** ¿A caso no es obvio? Vine a comer esta deliciosa comida, después del tormento que me hiciste pasar es lo menos que puedo hacer para liberar el estrés! Ahora no me interrumpas o si no te voy a destruir!

El Dios vuelve a su tragadera al estilo anime mientras que su maestro se reía a carcajadas sabiendo la verdad...

 **-Whis:** Ojojojo! Lo que pasa es que a Bills-Sama no le gusta visitar a su madre

Al decir esta palabra Bills por poco se atraganta, así que rápidamente agarra un vaso de té y se lo toma hasta el fondo, mientras que el Saiyajin se veía impresionado

 **-Goku:** Ehhh? ¿Bills-Sama tiene mamá?

 **-Bills:** No tenías que dar tantos detalles Whis!

 **-Whis:** Ojojo! Lo siento Bills-Sama, sólo estaba diciendo la verdad

Y era cierto, ni a Bills ni a su hermano Champa les gustaba visitar a su madre, no es porque fuera a destruirlos ni nada por el estilo, sino todo lo contrario, ya que a pesar de que era buena, los trataba como a unos cachorros bebés

 **RECUERDO**

Bills y Champa estaban delante de una casa algo humilde, esta era una casa sencilla, en medio de un jardín de flores a mitad de un valle rocoso

Ambos Dioses estaban vestidos de traje elegante y con un ramo de flores en las manos, y una gran sonrisa falsa en la cara con gotas de sudor cayendo por las mejillas

Whis y Vados se reían sigilosamente a espaldas de ambos, ya que se veían ridículos pero a la vez tiernos

Champa dice con una voz temblorosa y miedosa...

 **-Champa:** Vamos, toca la puerta!

 **-Bills:** Hazlo tú! Tú eres su favorito!

 **-Champa:** Tú eres el mayor!

 **-Bills y Champa:** Grrr!

Bills y Champa estaban a punto de pelearse, cuando la puerta de aquella casa se abre de repente, dejando ver a la madre de ambos Dioses

Chiyoko era una gata muy parecida a Champa, pero era del género femenino y era de avanzada edad, pero a pesar de su edad, la señora no escondió su emoción de ver a sus hijos

Chamba y Bills con una sonrisa falsa en sus rostros y fingiendo felicidad con los brazos abiertos de emoción dijeron al unísono...

 **-Bills y Champa:** Mamá!

 **-Chiyoko:** Billy! Champy!

 **-Bills y Champa:** Mamá!

Pero antes de que ambos Dioses hicieran cualquier movimiento, la madre estaba estirando las mejillas de ambos, primero de Champa siguiendo con Bills mientras que Whis y Vados se reían por dentro a carcajadas

Mientras la Señora estiraba las mejillas de Bills (al cual no parecía gustarle) esta decía con una típica voz de abuelita...

 **-Chiyoko:** Ohh! Que felicidad! Hace siglos que no venían a visitarme, ya estaba empezando a sentirme sola, estoy tan feliz que hayan podido venir!

Bills trataba de hablar mientras sus mejillas estaban siendo estiradas y Champa sobaba las suyas

 **-Bills:** M-Mamá!

La Señora deja de estirar las mejillas del Dios Destructor, el cual se las soba después del tremendo estirón

 **-Champa:** Mamá...

Antes de que Champa dijera cualquier palabra, es interrumpido por Chiyoko, la cual le dice…

 **-Chiyoko:** Pero Champy, mírate, te dije que dejarás de comer chocolates, tienen mucho colesterol, mira nada más cómo estás!

 **-Vados:** Jm, jm, jm, jm!

Champa dice entre dientes ocultando su enojo...

 **-Champa:** M-Mamá...acordaste no decirme Champy cuando haya visitas!

 **-Bills:** Jm!

Bills sonríe de forma mala burlándose de Champa por su sobrenombre tan infantil y ridículo, sin embargo esa pequeña sonrisa se iba a borrar muy pronto

 **-Chiyoko:** Y tú Billy, estás muy delgado, come un poco más, tampoco te haría mal subir unos kilos

Bills también dice entre dientes ocultando su enojo...

 **-Bills:** M-Mamá!

 **-Whis:** Ojojojo!

 **-Chiyoko:** Oh! Vados-San, Whis-San también vinieron

Whis y vados hacen una reverencia para luego decir...

 **-Vados:** Si, es un placer estar aquí Chiyoko-San

 **-Whis:** Igualmente, aunque a decir verdad, por poco tuve que traer a Bills-Sama a la fuerza, ojojo! Él no quería venir, se comportaba como un crío

 **-Vados:** Igual que Champa-Sama, fíjese que me ha costado trabajo hacer que tome un baño, y también he tratado de que haga ejercicio, pero dice que no le interesa, y está así como lo ve

Ambos hermanos ponen unas caras alarmadas como si del mismo Zeno-Sama se tratara, temiendo a lo que diría su madre

Sin embargo, en vez de enojarse, aquella señora sólo da un suspiro para decir…

 **-Chiyoko:** (Suspira) Bueno, ¿Qué le vamos hacer? Pasen! Pasen! Hice galletas!

 **-Champa:** Uh! Uh! Yo primero!

 **-Bills:** Ni se te ocurra!

Champa corre al interior de la casa seguido de Bills, quien no iba a dejar que se comiera sus galletas

En cuestión de segundo se escuchaba la discusión de ambos Dioses en el interior de la casa

 **-Bills:** NO TOQUES MIS GALLETAS CHAMPA! O SI NO TE DESTRUIRÉ!

 **-Champa:** EL QUE LLEGA PRIMERO SE LO QUEDA BILLS!

 **-Chiyoko:** Ojojojo! Nunca cambian

La señora Chiyoko se reía a carcajadas ya que no importaba la edad, o si sus hijos eran los Dioses de la Destrucción, se seguían comportando como cachorros

 **-Vados:** Espero que haya hecho más! No creo que les baste con eso Chiyoko-San

 **-Chiyoko:** Ojojo! Tranquila Vados-San, estás hablando con la madre de los Dioses más tragones de los 12 universos

 **-Whis:** Ojojojo! Es cierto, Chiyoko-San es una genio

Todos entran a la casa y ya adentro conviven como nunca antes se había visto, Champa y Bills se comportaban como unos cachorros en la mesa, su actitud nunca cambiaba, desde cachorros siempre peleaban por todo, pero había ocasiones en las que se llevaban bien

Aunque Bills había probado platillos de casi todos los planetas del universo, nada superaba la comida de su madre, ni si quiera la comida de la tierra, su madre siempre sabía que decir, siempre cocinaba rico, y aunque lo trataba como un cachorro, visitar a su madre siempre terminaba siendo agradable…en algunos casos…

Whis sabía que aunque a Bills no le gustase visitar a su madre, al final lo terminaba disfrutando, ¿A quién no le gustaría pasar un tiempo en familia?

Mientras todos comían la Señora Chiyoko abarcó un tema un tanto incómodo

 **-Chiyoko:** Oh por cierto Billy, mira…

La Señora saca una manta pequeña de color celeste y con alegría se la muestra a Bills

 **-Chiyoko:** Guardé esto, ¿la recuerdas? Es tu mantita! No podías dormir de noche sin ella, ¿No quieres llevártela?

 **-Bills:** Ma-Mamá!

 **-Champa:** Je!

 **-Bills:** Ya soy grande mamá! Soy Beerus! El Dios de la Destrucción! No necesito esas cosas!..(le susurra a Whis)…tómala cuando nos vayamos..

 **-Whis:** (Susurrando) Entendido!

 **-Chiyoko:** Oh! Y también tengo algo para ti Champy, ¿Recuerdas a Hiro?

Chiyoko saca un oso de felpa color crema, algo viejo pero bien conservado

 **-Champa:** Mamá!

 **-Bills:** Jm!

 **-Chiyoko:** Siempre te alegra tenerlo a la hora de dormir, y cuando llorabas él siempre te hacía sentir mejor, ¿Lo recuerdas?

 **-Champa:** Claro que no! (le susurra a Vados) Vados!

 **-Vados:** (Susurrando) Entiendo!

En ese momento se oye un sonido desde la cocina, era el sonido de un timbre que indicaba que la cena estaba lista

 **-Chiyoko:** Oh! La comida está lista!

 **-Champa:** Que bien!

Al estar ya la comida en la mesa lista para comerse, Champa y Bills fueron los primeros en tomar el plato, sin embargo la madre les dice…

 **-Chiyoko:** Ah! Ah! Que se dice?!

Ambos dioses dan un suspiro y entre todos dicen…

 **-Todos:** ¡ITADAKIMASU!

 **-Chiyoko:** ¿Qué les parece si después de comer les muestro unas fotos de Billy y Champy cuando eran bebés?

 **-Bills y Champa:** Mamá!

 **-Chiyoko:** Ojojojo

 **-Whis y Vados:** Jojojo!

 **-Bills y Champa:** Jm!

Fue así como Champa y Bills pasaron el tiempo la última vez que visitaron a su madre, hace ya 85 años

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

 **-Whis:** Jm! Jm!

 **-Goku:** Jejeje!

Goku decide ir al patio trasero de la casa, pero antes de ir para allá Bulma le pregunta algo dudosa...

 **-Bulma:** ¿Para qué quieres ver a Vegeta? ¿Pasa algo Son-Kun?

Goku se detiene en seco, sabiendo que esta misión debía ser en secreto, al menos por ahora, el Saiyajin sólo voltea para con una sonrisa tonta decir...

 **-Goku:** Es que…quería preguntarle algo en particular, olvidé como transformarme en Súper Saiyajin Blue, y quiero que él me recuerde como hacerlo jeje!

Era una excusa algo tonta y sin sentido, pero Bulma y los demás se la creyeron, todos a excepción de alguien...

 **-Whis:**...

 **-Bulma:** Bueno, si tú lo dices...

Goku va al patio trasero donde Vegeta estaba entrenando junto con Jaco...bueno más o menos...

 **-Jaco:** POR QUÉ TENGO QUE SER EL BLANCOOO?!

 **-Vegeta:** QUEDATE QUIETO INSECTO!

Jaco traía un blanco encima de su cabeza, este estaba todo alarmado ya que podría morir en cualquier momento por la técnica que Vegeta lanzaría a continuación

 **-Vegeta:** ** _¡FINAL FLASH!_**

 **-Jaco:** YYAAAA!

La ráfaga de Ki pasa por encima de la cabeza de Jaco dándole al blanco que este traía encima de su cabeza, sin embargo, por poco y desintegra la cabeza del policía espacial

De un momento a otro Jaco se desmalla, Vegeta da un profundo suspiro para decirse a sí mismo…

 **-Vegeta:** Necesito más precisión!

 **-Goku:** Oye! Vegeta!

 **-Vegeta:** Mm?! Que haces aquí Kakarotto?! No me digas que Milk te votó otra vez de la casa

Goku había decidido ir con Vegeta, pues él era el único que podía saber algo sobre sus padres, sin embargo, ambos Saiyajin no se percataban de que alguien estaba escondido detrás de la pared escuchando la charla

 **-Whis:** …..

 **-Goku:** Jajaja! No, no es nada de eso….es sólo, que quería preguntarte algo

De un momento a otro el Saiyajin se pone serio, no era muy normal en Goku ponerse serio de repente, Vegeta tan serio y amargado como siempre pregunta…

 **-Vegeta:** De qué se trata?!

 **-Goku:** Tú que estuviste en el Planeta Vegeta…..¿Sabes algo acerca de mis padres?...

 **-Vegeta:** Co-Cómo?!

Vegeta queda sorprendido por tal pregunta tan repentina, pero en cuestión de segundos vuelve a su actitud seria y malhumorada de siempre para contestar aquella pregunta

 **-Vegeta:** No sé mucho acerca de tus padres Kakarotto….sólo sé que tu padre se llamaba Bardock….un Saiyajin muy valiente por cierto, por lo que oí hace tiempo…además de mi padre, él fue el único que luchó para proteger el Planeta Vegeta en el último momento

 **-Goku:** Ya veo…

Goku no quedó satisfecho con la respuesta, estaba feliz de saber el nombre de su padre y de que fue un valiente guerrero, pero no era lo que buscaba, así que especificó aún más la pregunta…

 **-Goku:** ¿Y sabes algo sobre mi madre?

 **-Vegeta:** Sobre tu madre no sé nada!...Sin embargo….todos los Saiyajin murieron cuando Freezer destruyó en Planeta Vegeta, así que probablemente tu madre también fue vaporizada con los demás Saiyajin

 **-Goku:** Ya veo….que problema…

 **-Vegeta:** Por qué tanta curiosidad por saber de tus padres Kakarotto?! Sucedió algo que yo no sepa?!

 **-Goku:** Lo que pasa es que hoy es el día de las madres, y creo que al ver tan feliz a Milk, Gohan y Goten me hizo preguntarme si mi madre estuviera por ahí jajaja!

 **-Vegeta:** Tsk! Que idiotez!

 **-Goku:** Oh! Vamos Vegeta! ¿Que en el Planeta Vegeta no celebraban el día de las madres?

 **-Vegeta:** Jm! Los Saiyajin no celebramos fiestas tan absurdas como esas! Ahora si puedes ya vete que estoy entrenando para superarte!

Vegeta se disponía a volver a su entrenamiento, pero no fue hasta que una frase de Goku lo detuvo en seco haciendo que al Príncipe Saiyajin se le erice la piel…

 **-Goku:** Oye, ¿y tu madre? A puesto a que la tienes, al parecer todos tienen una jaja!

Vegeta se mantiene callado, sólo se escuchó un "tsk" por parte del Príncipe de los Saiyajin, parecía molesto, este da un suspiro profundo para calmarse hasta que sin rodeos suelta la respuesta lo más calmado posible

 **-Vegeta:** Mi madre murió cuando yo era un niño! Mi padre el Rey Vegeta volvió a casarse, pero esta vez con una guerrera de clase baja! Fue de ahí que salió mi hermano Tarble! Una verguenza para los Saiyajin!

Vegeta tampoco hablaba de su familia, todo en lo que pensaba era en superar a Goku, pero en esta ocasión, no pudo evitar que los recuerdos le vinieran a la mente

 **-Goku:** Ohh ya veo….lo siento Vegeta…

 **-Vegeta:** Tsk!...NO QUIERO TUS DISCULPAS INSECTO! AHORA VETE Y DEJAME EN PAZ!

 **-Goku:** Si te hace sentir mejor…yo perdí a mi Abuelo Gohan cuando era un niño…

 **-Vegeta:** No me interesa!

 **-Goku:** Bueno, como sea…rayos! Ahora que haré?! Tal vez si reúno las esferas del dragón pueda preguntárselo a Shenlong….

Fue en ese momento que Whis entra en escena con una sonrisa dando una solución al problema de Goku

 **-Whis:** O podrías ir con Enmadaio-Sama y encontrar las respuestas que buscas

 **-Vegeta:** Whis….

 **-Goku:** Claro! Tienes toda la razón Whis-San! Cómo no lo pensé antes?!

 **-Whis:** Si yo fuera tú me daría prisa, el día de las madres está por terminar

 **-Goku:** Claro! Iré con el viejo Enma-Sama a ver que me puede decir!

Goku usa su teletransportación y desaparece del lugar, dejando solos a Vegeta, Whis y Jaco quién aún estaba inconsciente, el príncipe Saiyajin sólo da una pequeña sonrisa y dice…

 **-Vegeta:** Jm! Ese tonto de Kakarotto

En ese momento cuando la presencia de Goku ya no se sintió en el lugar, Whis le pregunta a Vegeta….

 **-Whis:** Por cierto Vegeta-San, ¿Dijiste que el padre de Goku-San se llamaba Bardock no es así?

 **-Vegeta:** Si! Qué hay con eso?!

 **-Whis:** Ojojojo! Ya lo recuerdo, un Saiyajin un poco casca rabias, pero su esposa era toda una ternura!

Vegeta sorprendido exclama….

 **-Vegeta:** Qué?! Conociste a la madre de Kakarotto?!

 **-Whis:** Así es, fue hace algún tiempo cuando Bills-Sama visitó el Planeta Vegeta, antes de que fuera destruido por Freezer

 **RECUERDO**

Whis estaba en medio de un gran comedor mientras el Señor Bills terminaba de comer su platillo

El Dios destructor terminaba de comer su comida mientras este pisaba la cabeza del Rey de los Saiyajin, el Rey Vegeta estaba siendo humillado por Bills, mientras este como si nada comía sus platillos preparados por los mejores chefs del Planeta Vegeta

Sin embargo…algo faltaba…algo que hizo enojar al Dios Destructor

 **-Bills:** No hay postre!...Cómo se supone que voy a disfrutar de una deliciosa comida si no hay el postre?! Si hay algo que no tolero es que no haya postre para la cena!

Bills pone más presión en su pie haciendo que el orgulloso Rey Saiyajin gritara del dolor

 **-Rey Vegeta:** AAHHHH! E-Estoy seguro de que se lo traerán en unos momentos AAHHHHHH!

 **-Bills:** No me gusta esperar!

Bills pone más presión en su pie, hasta que el Rey Saiyajin ya no puede más y queda inconsciente, humillado ante sus subordinados

Bills, se levanta de su asiento y a paso tranquilo se dirige hacia la salida del comedor

 **-Bills** :Vámonos Whis! Nuestra visita terminó!

Whis sigue al Señor Bills hasta la puerta del castillo, pero de camino ahí, el Ángel le pregunta a su pupilo…

 **-Whis:** ¿Y ahora qué hará? No me diga que planea destruir este planeta

 **-Bills:** Reduciré este planeta a polvo cósmico! Como se les ocurre servir una deliciosa cena sin un postre?! Lo de la almohada lo dejé pasar! Pero esto es imperdonable!

Bills estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta del castillo para salir afuera y reducir el Planeta Vegeta a polvo, cuando una dulce voz lo detiene en seco

 **-? ? ? ?:** Espere! Por favor Bills-Sama!

 **-Bills:** ¿Mm?

 **-Whis:** …

Esta era una Saiyajin un tanto pequeña para ser de una raza guerrera, tenía una dulce voz, esta traía en sus manos una bandeja plateada con un domo encima, la pequeña Saiyajin se veía bastante débil, sin embargo esta Saiyajin tenía mucho valor para hablarle así nada más al Dios de la Destrucción

 **-? ? ? ?:** Soy la encargada de la distribución de carne del Planeta Vegeta, le ruego que disculpe la tardanza, no sucederá otra vez

 **-Bills:** ….No me interesan tus excusas, ya tomé mi decisión! Voy a destruir este planeta!

 **-? ? ? ?:** N-No por favor! Mire! Aquí le traigo su postre…

La Saiyajin con una gran sonrisa parecida a la de Goku quita el domo de la bandeja, dejando ver lo que parecía un pastel de carne

 **-? ? ? ?:** Pastel de carne originario del Planeta Vegeta, lo acabo de sacar del horno

El pastel se veía delicioso y todo, pero Bills ya había tomado su decisión, y su orgullo de Dios Destructor no le permitía aceptar el pastel a pesar de lo rico que se veía

 **-Bills:** No me interesa, cuando un Dios de la Destrucción toma una decisión es final!

 **-? ? ? ?:** Pe-Pero no puede!...

Que tonta era la Saiyajin, estaba intentando contradecir a un Dios de la Destrucción

 **-Bills:** Tal vez deba destruirte a ti primero por tu insolencia!

Bills estira su garra hacía la frente de la Saiyajin para ejecutar un Hakai, sin embargo la Saiyajin parecía no tener miedo a ser desintegrada, sólo miraba con seriedad al Dios Destructor mientras una gota de sudor corría por su mejilla

Whis no podía creerlo, una Saiyajin de clase baja con un poder de pelea de menos de 100 estaba desafiando al Dios de la Destrucción sin temor alguno, lo cual era admirable

El Señor Bills estaba a punto de desintegrar a la imprudente Saiyajin cuando Whis objeciona…

 **-Whis:** Bills-Sama, ¿De verdad va a desintegrarla? Porque sería una pena que ese pastel que se ve tan delicioso fuera vaporizado

Pensándolo bien, Whis tenía razón, el pastel se veía delicioso, además le daba pereza destruir el Planeta Vegeta, bien podría encargárselo a Freezer e ir a tomar una siesta, Bills baja su garra para decir….

 **-Bills:** Tienes razón, sería una pena hacer eso

 **-Whis:** ¿Te importaría darnos un pedazo de tu pastel?

La Saiyajin como si nada hubiera pasado sólo sonríe para decir…

 **-? ? ? ?:** Claro, lo hice especialmente para Bills-Sama, coman con toda confianza

Whis y el Dios Destructor toman un pedazo del pastel de carne que la Saiyajin había preparado y lo prueban, quedando con los paladares bailando

 **-Whis:** Ohhh! Esto es lo más delicioso que he probado en mucho tiempo!

Ese pastel estaba más delicioso que toda la comida que Bills había comido en ese mugroso planeta

 **-Bills:** N-No está mal….

Bills toma otro pedazo del pastel comiéndoselo rápidamente y saboreando cada bocado

 **-? ? ? ?:** Me alegra que le guste, Bills-Sama

 **-Bills:** Y dime…¿cuál es tu nombre?...

 **-? ? ? ?:** Bueno…

De pronto, un grito se escucha por todo el lugar pronunciando el nombre de la Saiyajin

 **-Bardock:** GINEEEEE!

 **-Whis:** ¿Mm?

 **-Gine:** Bardock!

Un Saiyajin de armadura verde llega de pronto a la puerta del castillo, este rápidamente toma a Gine de la cintura y con una reverencia y un toque de nerviosismo dice algo angustiado…

 **-Bardock:** Di-Disculpe si mi esposa le causó algún descontento Bills-Sama, no volverá a suceder, le ruego que la perdone, vamos Gine!

En una escena graciosa, Bardock carga a Gine intentando llevársela del lugar, mientras esta como si nada pasara se despedía del Dios Destructor como si fueran amigos

 **-Gine:** Adiós Bills-Sama! Espero verlo en otra ocasión...mmmm!

El Saiyajin le tapa la boca a su esposa para que ya no hablara incoherencias y se va del lugar lo más rápido que puede

 **-Whis:** Jm, jm! Que pareja tan peculiar

 **-Gine:** Mmm! Mmm!

 **-Bardock:** Creo que ya no nos ven!

 **-Gine:** Mmm! Mmm!

Bardock quita su mano de la boca de Gine y esta le reclama algo molesta…

 **-Gine:** Por qué hiciste eso Bardock?!

 **-Bardock:** Puedes decirme que pasó por tu cabeza al hablarle de una forma tan descarada al Dios de la Destrucción?! Pudo destruirte con sólo haberte tocado!

 **-Gine:** Oh! Vamos! No seas tan aguafiestas, si era un gatito tierno, además estoy bien, no me pasó nada, pude arreglármelas sola!

 **-Bardock:** Jm! De nada!

Al entender lo que estaba pasando, Gine dice con dulzura en su voz…

 **-Gine:** Jm! Jm! Jm! Pero de todos modos…gracias por salvarme…

La Saiyajin se inclina poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla a su marido, el cual se sonroja y se hace el rudo volteando la mirada hacia otro lado

 **-Bardock:** Jm!

 **-Gine:** Jajaja!

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

 **-(Whis):** Con que todo este tiempo Goku fue hijo de Gine-San, eso lo explica todo

 **-Vegeta:** ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Kakarotto que sabías el nombre de su madre?

 **-Whis:** No creí que fuera necesario, de todos modos…creo que él mismo está por averiguarlo….

 **PALACIO DE ENMADAIO-SAMA**

Enma-Sama estaba anotando un alma en su registro cuando de pronto aparece nada menos que Goku, tan amistosamente como siempre

 **-Goku:** Hola! Tiempo sin verte Enma-Sama!

 **-Enma-Sama:** Oh! Hola Goku, dime, ¿A que has venido a este lugar? Si vienes a sacar a otro villano del infierno olvídalo!

 **-Goku:** Jajajaja! No, nada de eso, sólo quería hacerte unas preguntas

El guardián del otro mundo se sorprende un poco, sin embargo este dijo sin rodeos…

 **-Enma-Sama:** ¿Unas preguntas? Claro, ¿Por qué no? mientras sea rápido, ¿Cuál es tu pregunta Goku?

Goku procede con el interrogatorio….

 **-Goku:** Quería saber, si en tus registros tienes un alma de nombre Bardock, él es mi padre, y fue asesinado por Freezer hace mucho tiempo!

 **-Enma-Sama:** Me imagino que te refieres a los habitantes del Planeta Vegeta

Goku cambia su expresión de amigable a seria repentinamente para decir…

 **-Goku:** Si! Así es! Todos los habitantes del Planeta Vegeta que fueron asesinados por Freezer hace varios años atrás, estoy seguro que las almas de los guerreros Saiyajin vinieron a este lugar hace mucho tiempo cuando aquel planeta fue destruido

 **-Enma-Sama:** Muy bien, dame un segundo…veamos...

Enmadaio-Sama abre su escritorio y saca un pequeño libro, posteriormente comienza a buscar en sus registros a todos los guerreros Saiyajin que murieron, sin embargo, era extraño, no había ningún alma de nombre Bardock en los registros

 **-Enma-Sama:** No! No tengo el alma de ese guerrero Bardock del que me hablas, además si tu padre hubiera venido aquí yo lo recordaría muy bien

Goku se sorprende por tal respuesta ¿Eso quería decir que Bardock estaba con vida? El Saiyajin de Dogi naranja pone una cara tonta y dice…

 **-Goku:** Ehh?!...Eso quiere decir que mi papá está con vida?!

 **-Enma-Sama:** Si, es lo más probable

 **-Goku:** Entonces, si es así me pregunto ¿Dónde estará?

 **-Enma-Sama:** Lo siento, eso lo tendrás que investigar tú mismo Goku

El interrogatorio estaba a punto de cerrarse cuando Goku nuevamente se pone serio recordando a que había venido en primer lugar

 **-Goku:** Y...quisiera saber sobre mi madre, estoy seguro que ella está entre todos los Saiyajin que han muerto en el Planeta Vegeta!

 **-Enma-Sama:** ¿Mm?...¿Tu madre?...Espérame un segundo….mmm…

El guardián del otro mundo se pone a revisar nuevamente sus registros, sin embargo…

 **-Enma-Sama:** No! Mis registros dicen que además de tu hermano Raditz nadie más de tú familia está en el infierno

 **-Goku:** Ohh! Ya veo…bueno…gracias de todos modos Enma-Sama!

Goku por un segundo se decepciona, ya estaba a punto de usar su teletransportación para irse del lugar frustrado, sin embargo Enma-Sama objeciona…

 **-Enma-Sama:** Espera! Creo que…espera un minuto...

Enmadaio-Sama deja de lado el libro del registro del infierno ya que las almas de todos los Saiyajin se encontraban ahí, nuevamente abre el cajón de su escritorio pero esta vez saca un libro de color azul, era el registro del paraíso, el cuál registraba todas las almas que iban ahí, este abre el libro y se pone a buscar

 **-(Enma-Sama):** Si no mal recuerdo, creo que envié un alma Saiyajin a ese lugar

Enma se pone a buscar por aproximadamente un minuto en sus registros, hasta que por fin encuentra el alma asignada

 **-Enma-Sama:** Aquí está! Ahora lo recuerdo!

 **-Goku:** ¿Recordar qué viejo Enma-Sama?

 **-Enma-Sama:** Ese día, cuando el Planeta Vegeta fue destruido, entre todas las almas de los Saiyajin hubo una que inesperadamente se ganó el acenso al paraíso, y aquí está…si…un alma de una Saiyajin de nombre Gine….aquí dice que es madre de Raditz, tal vez ella sea tu verdadera madre, si no hay duda de eso

 **-(Goku):** ¿Gine?….

Al escuchar aquel nombre, sin saber porque, Goku sentía que ese nombre lo atraía

 **-Goku:** Viejo Enma-Sama, ¿Podría ver a esa mujer de nombre Gine? Por favor, es muy importante que la vea

Enmadaio lo piensa detenidamente, y al final considera hacerle este favor a Goku, no todos los días alguien tenía la oportunidad de conocer a su verdadera madre

 **-Enma-Sama:** Claro, pero...tendrás que esperar unas horas…

 **-Goku:** De acuerdo, esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario

 **-Enma-Sama:** Bien!

Pasan 2 horas, y fueron las dos horas más eternas para el Saiyajin, quién hasta estaba comenzando a dormirse en la sala de espera del templo de Enmadaio-Sama, no fue hasta que el guardián de las almas cruza por la puerta trasera del lugar

 **-Enma-Sama:** Perdón por la tardanza Goku, estaba arreglando todo para tu encuentro con esa mujer llamada Gine…ya puedes verla, pero será en el paraíso

 **-Goku:** Vaya! ¿En el paraíso?…..[..Así que…a pesar de ser una Saiyajin, mi mamá fue una buena persona..]..de verdad me sorprendiste Enma-Sama, creí que estaría en el infierno, ¿Cómo puedo llegar al paraíso? No creo que mi teletransportación me deje ir a ese lugar

 **-Enma-Sama:** ¿Recuerdas que cuando moriste tomaste un avión para ir al planeta Gran Kaio? Pues te asigné un vuelo que te llevará directamente al paraíso

 **-Goku:** ¿En serio? Guau! Gracias viejo Enma-Sama!

 **-Enma-Sama:** Si! Si! Pero de aquí en adelante me debes un favor!

Enma-Sama saca su gran sello y hace oficial el vuelo de Goku hacía el paraíso

 **-Enma-Sama:** Ten (le da el papel sellado) afuera estará el vuelo 115, ese te llevará directo al paraíso

 **-Goku:** Está bien! Adiós y gracias de nuevo Enma-Sama!

 **-Enma-Sama:** Suerte!

Durante el transcurso del vuelo Goku pensaba muchas cosas, ¿cómo sería su madre? Tenía que ser una mujer muy amable para ganarse el paraíso, y se preguntó si ella lo reconocería o si él también la reconocería a ella

Goku no sabía por qué, pero sus manos estaban temblando, se estaba comenzando a emocionar! Como si de una intensa batalla se tratase la emoción corría por las venas del Saiyajin, ¿Pero cómo? Normalmente Goku se emocionaba por combatir contra tipos muy fuertes, pero en esta ocasión no sabía el porqué estaba emocionado, Goku siempre creía que la emoción venía del calor de las batallas, pero al parecer ese sentimiento también podía venir de otras cosas

Luego de un vuelo aproximado de 20 minutos, el Saiyajin por fin llega al paraíso, era un lugar enorme y hermoso

 **-Goku:** Guaaau! Con que este es el paraíso, es un bonito lugar

Al bajarse del avión y caminar un poco por el valle de flores del paraíso, Goku empezó a darse cuenta de que no traía nada para reconocer a aquella mujer, ni si quiera una foto o algo para reconocerla, y tampoco conocía su Ki, no había pensado en eso hasta ahora, Goku comienza a hacer un puchero por ser tan despistado

 **-Goku:** Ahhh! Debí haberle pedido a Enma-Sama un dibujo o una foto de aquella mujer! Ahora que haré?! Este lugar es inmenso! Tardaré una eternidad en buscar!

 **-? ? ? ?:** No te angusties mi querido Goku!

 **-Goku:** ¿Eh?

Goku voltea y no podía creer a quién tenía en frente, era Uranai Baba! Apareció inesperadamente en el lugar, el Saiyajin sorprendido exclama….

 **-Goku:** Araña Baba! ¿Pero que haces aquí?

 **-Uranai Baba:** Es Uranai Baba!...Vine a reclutar peleadores del otro mundo, sin embargo, Enma-Sama me dijo que te reunirías con tu madre en el paraíso, así que no podía perderme la ocasión

 **-Goku:** ¿Eh? ¿La ocasión?...

En ese momento, Goku se percata de algo, una mujer se veía a lo lejos detrás de Uranai Baba, a la distancia, el Saiyajin veía como aquella mujer recogía flores del más allá, parecía muy solitaria, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la maga adivina, todo ya estaba planeado, Goku veía hipnotizado a aquella mujer que desde lejos se le veía su cola Saiyajina

 **-Goku:** …..Esa…esa es…

 **-Uranai Baba:** ¿Qué esperas? Ve y háblale!

Goku empieza a caminar lentamente hasta aquella mujer, a cada paso que daba el Saiyajin sentía como si la gravedad aumentara mil veces, el cuerpo se sentía más pesado al igual que la respiración, sin embargo también la emoción aumentaba a cada instante, era como un sentimiento de hipertensión y emoción al mismo tiempo

La mujer parecía muy joven, traía una cola característica de los Saiyajin, una armadura también característica de la raza guerrera de color azul oscuro con el típico amarillo cremoso en los costados de las mangas, la falda y casi toda la armadura en general,la mujer no tenía pies, en su lugar tenía una cola de un espíritu, como si de un fantasma se tratase, y por último una aureola encima de su frágil cabeza que indicaba que estaba muerta realmente

Goku ya estaba a escasos metros de aquella mujer, la cual al parecer no notó su presencia y seguía recogiendo flores hincada en la hierba sin percatarse siquiera quién estaba detrás de ella, ya al estar a sólo un metro y medio de aquella Saiyajin, que según los acontecimientos era su verdadera madre, Goku no sabía ni que decir

 **-(Goku):** …Ella…¿Es mi mamá?...

Ahora Goku sólo tenía que soltar uno de sus típicos "hola, soy Goku!" y todas sus dudas se aclararían de una vez por todas, sin embargo, a pesar de que Goku siempre fue apartado de sus emociones negativas, en esta ocasión eran las emociones lo que frenaban al Saiyajin, de verdad no sabía ni que decir al estar ante la presencia de aquella mujer

Pero al estar perdido entre sus pensamientos, pensando en que podría hacer o decir, de un momento a otro, una voz saca a Goku de sus pensamientos…

 **-Gine:** ¿Eres tú, Bardock?

 **-Goku:** ¿Eh?...

Al ver que la Saiyajin lo miraba perpleja Goku se queda congelado, era muy hermosa y era tan pequeña, Goku había visto pocas mujeres en su vida, pero ella realmente hermosa, su piel era del mismo tono que la de él, y sus ojos, sus ojos eran como una copia exacta de los suyos, sin mencionar su rostro de ángel

Por su parte Gine se veía perpleja y asombrada al mismo tiempo que confundida, después de tanto tiempo nunca creyó ver a Bardock en el paraíso, por otro lado no se parecía al Bardock que conocía, si, era idéntico, pero su rostro y su tono de piel….

Goku no sabía que decir, así que sólo dijo la primera frase que se le vino a la mente…

 **-Goku:** Ho-Hola, so-soy Goku!...Usted…¿Usted es Gine?...

 **-Gine:** Si, soy yo…y tú…¿Eres Bardock?...

 **-Goku:** N-No, lo siento, no soy Bardock…

La Saiyajin se decepciona un poco, de verdad, por un segundo pensó que se trataba de su esposo

 **-Gine:** Oh!…Lo siento, es que te pareces mucho a él…te...¿He visto en otra parte?...Tu corte….me pareces...familiar...

Gine se dio cuenta que este hombre no traía una aureola en la cabeza, ni una cola brillante de un espíritu, ni una cola de Saiyajin si quiera, quién quiera que fuera…no estaba muerto…

 **-Gine:** …¿Quién eres?...

Goku no sabía que decir, estaba emocionado al igual que nervioso, no era típico de los Saiyajin ponerse nerviosos, pero en un caso así…

 **-Goku:** …Etto…no sé cómo explicarlo…yo…no soy Bardock…pero sé quién es él….¿Que…era Bardock de usted?

 **-Gine:** …Bardock…era mi esposo….no lo he visto desde hace mucho tiempo, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, no es un mal lugar pero…no he visto a mi esposo ni a mis hijos en décadas

 **-Goku:** …¿Sus hijos?….

La Saiyajin no dudó en entablar una conversación con este misterioso hombre, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Se parecía mucho a su esposo, y había algo en él que le llamaba la atención, sin mencionar que el tipo parecía buena persona

 **-Gine:** Si, tengo dos hijos, el primero es Raditz, es muy juguetón y travieso, y el otro se llama Kakarotto, no lo conocí mucho, pero era un dulce angelito tierno

 **-Goku:** Disculpe…¿Dice que uno de sus hijos se llamaba Raditz? De casualidad, ¿No tenía cabello largo y era un cascarrabias?

La pequeña Saiyajin estaba sorprendida, no sabía porque este hombre se le hacía tan familiar, ni porque sabía tanto de ella o de su familia, pero a pesar de que no sabía quién era este tipo, se le hacía un tipo muy amable, así que no dudo en responder casi al instante con emoción

 **-Gine:** Si! Lo conoces?! Sabes algo de él o de Bardock?!

Nuevamente un nudo se hace en la garganta del Saiyajin, esa respuesta aclaro todas las dudas de Goku, de un momento a otro este se emociona y felizmente dice con los ojos brillantes por la contención de lágrimas de felicidad…

- **Goku:** Eso quiere decir…que usted es mi mamá!

 **-Gine** :¿Q **-** Qué?

 **-Goku:** Si Vegeta dice que mi padre era Bardock, y usted dice que él era su esposo…y Raditz era su hijo, entonces…tú eres mi mamá!

La Saiyajin de pronto abre los ojos grandes como platos, estaba impactada, sentía como si fuera a morir de nuevo, si en ese momento hubiera estado viva le hubiera dado un paro cardíaco, ahora ya todo estaba claro

De un momento a otro, lágrimas empezaban a caer por el rostro de la Saiyajin, mientras que veía como su hijo perdido le sonreía con emoción mientras sus ojos brillaban, como si lágrimas de felicidad fueran a salir de sus ojos también

En ese momento tan penetrante de sorpresa y felicidad, la Saiyajin sólo pudo expulsar una palabra mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas…

 **-Gine:** …¿Kakarotto?…..

Con toda la emoción del mundo y conteniendo las lágrimas de la felicidad, Goku suelta la tan esperada respuesta por parte de la Saiyajin

 **-Goku:** Si!

Gine se tapa la boca con sus dos manos mientras más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, la mujer Saiyajin se tapaba la boca, ya que si no lo hacía probablemente gritaría en llantos, mientras más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Goku prosigue con su diálogo sin tener ni idea de lo que iba a pasar a continuación…

 **-Goku:** Siempre quise conocerte desde esta mañana! De verdad tú eres mi mamá?! Nunca creí que…

El Saiyajin no pudo terminar la frase, ya que la pequeña Saiyajin, a pesar de no tener pies, da un gran salto hacía él y le da un fuerte abrazo como cualquier madre lo haría

 **-Gine:** (Llorando)…¡Kakarotto!...

En ese momento Goku se queda paralizado, este sentimiento…no lo había sentido en ninguna batalla, sólo con su Abuelo Gohan….pero a diferencia de su abuelo…este sentimiento era mucho más intenso, las dudas de Goku por fin se aclararon, al sentir nuevamente a su alrededor los cálidos brazos de la mujer que lo trajo al mundo, era la primera vez que Goku sentía estos sentimientos tan intensos

Goku estaba sintiendo el calor de su madre, esto era lo que los humanos llamaban…"Amor Materno"

Con un rostro de nostalgia, combinado con tristeza, como de cuando su maestro murió, nuevamente los brazos de Goku comienzan a temblar, pero esta vez con más intensidad, y como si de un impulso involuntario se tratase, sus brazos rodean a Gine, abrazándola fuertemente, diciendo una sola palabra….

 **-Goku:** …¡Mamá!...

De pronto, sin que se le viera en los ojos, una pequeña lágrima empezaba a caer por la mejilla del Saiyajin de Dogi naranja, se sentía como un niño otra vez, y de un momento a otro, mientras esa pequeña lágrima terminaba su camino, llegando hasta la punta del mentón de Goku cayendo hacía los pétalos de una flor violeta, en ese momento, una pequeña sonrisa se forma en el rostro del guerrero Saiyajin

 ** _"Incluso la piedra más fuerte, puede derramar lágrimas"_**

Uranai Baba, que estaba admirando la escena desde lejos, se le cae una pequeña lágrima mientras se soplaba la nariz con un pañuelo

Luego de un largo abrazo, las lágrimas de Gine poco a poco se apaciguaron, dejando en su lugar unas mejillas sonrojadas del cálido abrazo madre e hijo, este largo abrazo también vino acompañado de un rato de silencio, hasta que Gine dice con una voz cálida…

 **-Gine:** Kakarotto…no sabes la enorme felicidad que siento en este momento…creí…que nunca llegaría este día…que nunca te volvería a ver…que nunca volvería a tenerte entre mis brazos

 **-Goku:** Mamá…a mí también me hace feliz conocerte….cuando el Maestro Roshi me dijo que mi Abuelo Gohan me había encontrado en lo profundo del bosque…por instantes…pensé en donde estarías tú y mi papá, por un momento pensé…que los Saiyajin no querían a sus hijos

 **-Gine:** Oh! Hijo, aunque tuvieras un nivel de pelea de cero, yo siempre te querré

Goku y Gine se separan del abrazo y se miran atentamente uno al otro

 **-Gine:** Mírate cuanto has crecido, eres tan idéntico a tu padre, ya no eres un bebé por supuesto, ahora eres todo un hombre

 **-Goku:** Jajajaja! Lo sé, lo mismo me dijo Raditz cuando nos conocimos

 **-Gine:** ¿Se conocieron? ¿Dónde está él? ¿Está bien?

 **-Goku:** Ehhhhh eso no es importante por ahora, jajaja! Estoy muy feliz de poder conocerte, de verdad pensé que nunca llegaría este momento, pero gracias a Enma-Sama pudo ser posible

Goku en ese momento recuerda algo muy importante, aún era el día de las madres! Y no tenía ningún regalo!

 **-Goku:** Ahhh! Por poco lo olvido!

 **-Gine:** ¿Eh?

Goku busca rápidamente algo que regalarle a su madre, pero todo lo que había eran flores en todo el lugar, así que el Saiyajin toma una bonita flor de las tantas que había en el lugar y la extiende hacía su madre para decir alarmadamente….

 **-Goku:** ¡Feliz día de las madres!

La madre del Saiyajin ve la flor, y sin entender que era ese tal día de las madres comienza a reír alegremente por la graciosa situación

 **-Gine:** ….Jajajaja! Veo que a pesar de ser hijo de Bardock eres muy carismático

Gine tenía razón, puede que Goku haya salido a su padre, pero su tono de piel, sus ojos y sobre todo, su amable y bondadosa actitud salieron de ella

La pequeña Saiyajin, con las mejillas sonrojadas toma la flor para decir….

 **-Gine:** Gracias, Kakarotto

 **-Goku:** Amm….etto…sino te importa….¿Podrías…llamarme Goku?...ese es mi nombre terrícola

 **-Gine:** Jm, jm, jm! Está bien….gracias…"Goku"…

Uranai Baba decide irse y dejarlos solos por un rato, mientras el tiempo pasaba, Goku le contó a su madre como fue su vida en la tierra, de como hizo muchos amigos y todas sus más recientes aventuras de como luchó contra el Dios de la Destrucción, salvó al universo en el Torneo Del Poder, y muchas otras aventuras más, y al mismo tiempo Gine le contó cosas de su pasado, de cómo eran Bardock y Raditz, e incluso de cómo conoció a Bills el Dios de la Destrucción

Gine estaba orgullosa de su hijo, no sólo había vivido feliz y había formado una familia, sino que vengó la muerte de todos los Sayajin y también se hizo mucho más fuerte de lo que cualquier guerrero hubiera podido ser, incluso sobrepasó el nivel del legendario Súper Saiyajin, era información muy impactante que llenaba de orgullo materno a la Saiyajin

Pero en el transcurso de ese corto tiempo de charla, Goku pensó para sí mismo…"¿por qué?"..."¿Por qué alguien tan bueno tuvo que morir?"...no podía decir lo mismo de los demás Saiyajin, pero "¿por qué ella?"...ella no merecía haber muerto de esa forma….

Luego de una larga charla, Gine le pregunta a Goku…

 **-Gine:** Tú…¿Sabes dónde está Bardock?

 **-Goku:** No, pero Enma-Sama me dijo que había la posibilidad de que él esté vivo, no sé dónde estará, pero te prometo que lo voy a encontrar!

 **-Gine:** Kakarotto…quiero decir, Goku…estoy realmente muy feliz de que tu vida sea tan alegre…(se pone triste)…pero también me arrepiento de haberte dejado irte tan lejos de mí, jamás pensé que…

 **RECUERDO**

A las afueras del Planeta Vegeta, un guerrero luchaba valientemente porque este planeta y su raza sobrevivieran

 **-Bardock:** AAHHHHHH!

Todos los soldados iban a por este Saiyajin, quien volaba furioso directo hacía la nave de Freezer, arrasando con todos los soldados a su paso

 **-Bardock:** FREEZEEEEER!

Los acontecimientos eran sorprendentes, un sólo Saiyajin era capaz de luchar contra el ejército más poderoso del universo, esto sólo aumentaron las ganas de Freezer de destruir aquel asqueroso planeta

 **-Freezer:** …Soldado Zarbon…abre la compuerta de arriba…

 **-Zarbon:** Pero…los soldados aún no ha terminado…

En el ambiente se sentía la ira del emperador del mal, así que sin oponerse a la orden directa, el soldado Zarbon sólo obedece

 **-Zarbon:** S-Si señor! Enseguida!

Freezer no lo quería admitir, pero tenía miedo, acaso…¿Este era el poder del Súper Saiyajin?...

* * *

 **-Bardock:** Jejeje!...Esta será…una gran oportunidad…para cambiar mi destino…el destino del Planeta Vegeta…[el destino de Gine!]…el de Kakarotto…y obviamente…TAMBIÉN TU MISERABLE DESTINO!

Mientras Bardock reunía todas sus energías para un último ataque, Freezer sólo miraba con odio al Saiyajin, de verdad, le haría un gran favor al universo al deshacerse de estos simios asquerosos

 **-(Bardock):** CAMBIARÉ EL DESTINO!

Mientras tanto, en la maternidad del hospital del Planeta Vegeta, una Saiyajin que acababa de dar a luz se encontraba en una cápsula de recuperación, recuperándose del parto, pero de un momento a otro, entre el líquido verde que contenía la capsula, burbujas empezaban a emanar de la válvula de oxígeno mientras fruncía el seño, a pesar de que la Saiyajin estaba dormida, sus sueños se vieron perturbados por un mal presentimiento

 **-(Gine)** :…¿Qué es…esta sensación?...siento…como si algo grave estuviera a punto de suceder…Bardock!

* * *

 **-Bardock:** SERÁ TU FIIIIIN!

 **-Freezer:** Jajajaja!

Bardock lanza el ataque con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, aquella esfera de energía es consumida por la Supernova de Freezer, la cual arrasaba con todo a su paso dirigiéndose hacia el Planeta Vegeta

 **-Soldados de Freezer:** AHHHH!

Los soldados del emperador del mal morían siendo vaporizados por aquella gran bola de energía infernal, y Bardock no era la excepción

Mientras tanto, en una habitación yacía la Saiyajin Gine, en una cápsula de recuperación, de pronto, una fuerte luz radiaba desde el cielo de aquel planeta rojo, como si de un intenso sol se tratase, y sin poder hacer nada o darse cuenta si quiera de lo que estaba pasando, la Saiyajin seguía dormida en la cápsula de regeneración, mientras en el espacio exterior un valiente Saiyajin estaba siendo vaporizado por aquella luz

 **-Bardock:**..Ka..ka..ro..tto….(sonríe)…KAKAROTTOOOO!

Sin más que hacer, Bardock muere en la Supernova, y la Saiyajin que se encontraba en aquella cápsula, es vaporizada junto con todos los demás Saiyajin, acto seguido, el Planeta Vegeta explota en un gran destello infernal

 **-Freezer:** JAJAJAJA! ESTO ES ASOMBROSO! ZARBON! DODORIA! MIREN LOS FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES! JAJAJAJA!

Mientras tanto, a unos años luz de distancia, una pequeña nave espacial vagaba por el espacio, rumbo hacía el planeta azul llamado tierra, sin esperar que en sus pequeñas manos, yacía el destino de toda la raza Saiyajin

 **-Bardock:** Kakarotto…debes cumplir mi objetivo! Tú serás el que vengará la muerte de los Saiyajin, y la destrucción del Planeta Vegeta

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

 **-Gine:** …Bardock…al final no pudo defender el Planeta Vegeta…y no pude volver a verte…

Goku, con una de sus típicas sonrisas contesta felizmente…

 **-Goku:** No importa mamá, es más, me alegra que me hayan enviado a la tierra, gracias a eso, viví muchas aventuras y conocí a muchos amigos que me ayudaron a volverme más fuerte, entrené muy duro, y comí mucho, es por eso que soy así de fuerte!

 **-Gine:** De verdad, no sabes el gusto que me da oír esas palabras, me pesa mucho no haber estado a tu lado para verte crecer hijo, pero por lo que veo has sabido arreglártelas solo…tú padre Bardock siempre quiso ser el más fuerte de los Saiyajin, a pesar de no tener un carácter muy amable, sé que en el fondo de su corazón él te amaba, y si estuviera aquí ahora estaría orgulloso de ti, y de lo fuerte que te has vuelto

 **-Goku:** Pero…yo logré cumplir el objetivo de mi papá! Derroté a Freezer, vengué la muerte de todos los Saiyajin, incluyendo la tuya mamá!

 **RECUERDO**

El gran emperador del mal se encontraba sobre una alta roca con multiples heridas, ni si quiera la más poderosa Genkidama fue capaz de derrotar a Freezer, mientras que Piccolo yacía en el suelo por tal ataque que Freezer le había lanzado

 **-Freezer:** No pienso perdonarlos! No dejaré a ningún gusano con vida!

 **-Krilin:** Ah! Ahhhh!

Freezer levita a Krilin hasta el cielo hasta cierto punto

 **-Goku:** YA DETENTE FREEZER!

 **-Krilin:** GOKUUUUU!

Freezer aprieta su puño haciendo explotar a Krilin en pedazos dejando atónitos a Gohan pero sobretodo a Goku, de pronto, el cielo verde del planeta Namek se empieza a oscurecer, la tierra empieza a temblar y escombros empiezan a elevarse alrededor del Saiyajin de Doji naranja, el cual no se veía muy contento

 **-Goku:** I-Imperdonable! Cómo te atreves?!

Un aura dorada comienza a emanar de él mientras que su cabello parpadeaba hasta que finalmente el limitador de Goku se rompe y explota en ira dejando ver a un guerrero dorado

 **-Goku:** AHORA ESTOY MOLESTOOO! FREEZEEEER!

* * *

 **-Freezer:** Te haré polvo, al igual que a ese terrícola

 **-Goku:**...¿Al igual que a ese terrícola?...¿Te refieres a Krilin?...NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR DE KRILIIIIIN!

* * *

 **-Freezer:** Gh! Gh!

Freezer yacía en el piso, hecho pedazos por su propio ataque, se veía tan indefenso, tan vulnerable, tan débil, en ese momento, Goku tomó una de las decisiones más difíciles y nobles de toda su vida, perdonó al asesino de su mejor amigo, sus padres, y de toda la raza Saiyajin, así que le da un poco de su ki para que este se salvase y se va volando del lugar sin más que hacer, sin embargo…Freezer no estba dispuesto a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, y lanza su ataque final

 **-Freezer:** TÚ ERES EL QUE MORIRÁ EN MIS MANOS! DEBISTE HABERME MATADOOO!

 **-Goku:** ESTUPIDOOO!

El Súper Saiyajin Goku lanza su ataque final, acabando con Freezer de una vez por todas, no tuvo opción alguna

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

 **-Gine:** Estoy…tan orgullosa de ti hijo

Gine nuevamente se lanza hacía Goku, pero esta vez el abrazo vino acompañado de un beso en la frente, Goku sonríe al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se enrojecían, esa sensación de calor materno se sentía muy bien

 **-(Gine):** Bardock…nuestro hijo se hizo muy fuerte, donde quiera que estés, desearía que estuvieras aquí para verlo

En el transcurso de ese beso una vez más esa pregunta le vino a la mente al Saiyajin…"¿Por qué?"..."¿Por qué alguien tan bueno tuvo que morir de esa manera?"...

 **-Gine:** Hijo, ¿Cómo se llama el planeta dónde vives ahora?

 **-Goku:** Yo vivo en el planeta tierra mamá, y es un planeta que protegería con mi vida, es un lugar muy especial para mí!

 **-Gine:** Veo que esos amigos de los que me hablas cuidaron muy bien de ti, como quisiera conocerlos

 **-Goku:** Claro, a mi esposa y a mis hijos también les encantaría conocerte

 **-Gine:** ¿Así que tienes hijos? Nunca imaginé que sería abuela, veo que no eres tan inocente después de todo jaja!

Sin embargo, en aquel alegre momento, llega Uranai Baba nuevamente al lugar

 **-Uranai Baba:** Goku, ya es hora de irnos, Enma-Sama dijo que no podías estar en este lugar más de una hora, además el día ya casi acaba, tu familia debe estar preocupada por ti

De un momento a otro, la pequeña Saiyajin se pone algo triste, ¿De verdad Goku tenía que irse?

 **-Gine:** No quiero que te vayas hijo, quédate aquí en el paraíso conmigo para siempre

 **-Goku:** No sabes cómo me gustaría, pero tengo que volver a casa mamá, prometo venir a visitarte cada semana…la verdad…no entiendo como alguien tan buena como tú tuvo que morir…

En ese momento a Goku se le ocurrió una estupenda idea, revivir a su madre con las esferas del dragón!

 **-Goku:** Ya sé! Te reviviré con las esferas del dragón! Volverás a estar viva! Y podrás venir a vivir conmigo a la tierra! No te gustaría mamá?! Sería asombroso!

Gine por un momento se queda callada, eso sonaba muy bien, volver a estar con vida, sin embargo…

 **-Gine:** …Hijo…el destino de la mayoría de los Saiyajin está sellado...mi lugar está aquí….yo ya estoy muerta…me gustaría vivir de nuevo y estar junto a ti pero…no puedo…este es el destino de los Saiyajin, eso me incluye…y debo cumplirlo…creo…que al fin y al cabo fue para bien que Freezer destruyera el Planeta Vegeta, además de ti y el Príncipe Vegeta, ningún Saiyajin debe volver a la vida…yo misma he visto la crueldad de mi gente, y si me revives alguien más podría tratar de revivir a los demás Saiyajin, lo que implicaría un riesgo para el universo y sobre todo para la tierra en la que vives…los Saiyajin son malvados, y si reviven no hay duda que amenazarán al universo

 **-Goku:** Eso no importa! Si revivirte a ti implica tomar el riesgo de revivir a todos los Saiyajin…entonces si eso sucede me volveré más fuerte y los venceré a todos!

 **-Gine:** …Cómo madre no puedo tomar ese riesgo, no quiero causarte molestias hijo

Gine empieza a mover su cola de Saiyajin diciendo con seriedad…

 **-Gine:** Mírame, a pesar de todo soy una Saiyajin, quiera o no, si revivo, tarde o temprano los demás Saiyajin se enterarán, y puede que hasta escapen del infierno para buscarte a ti, ellos tienen el poder para hacerlo

Por un momento Goku se exalta por tal respuesta, no podía créelo, no quería creerlo, no podía revivir a su madre

 **-Goku:** Pero tú no eres una Saiyajin como los demás! No mereces estar aquí!...Tsk!...Eso es injusto!

 **-Gine:** Hijo, mírame…

La Saiyajin extiende su mano hasta la mejilla de su hijo, para decirle de una manera confortable…

 **-Gine:** No importa cuando ni donde….yo siempre…te querré…no me importa estar aquí por el resto de la eternidad, mientras tú estés feliz y a salvo, yo soy feliz…este momento fue el más especial para mí desde que naciste…(sonríe)…yo ya viví mi vida…es momento de que vivas la tuya Goku…

 **-Goku:** Pe-Pero…

 **-Gine:** Si vienes a visitarme con eso me bastará….con sólo oír todo lo que has logrado hasta ahora y lo fuerte que te has vuelto, es suficiente para hacerme la madre más feliz del otro mundo…no tienes que perder el tiempo conmigo….sigue haciéndote más y más fuerte!

 **-Goku:** Pero no estoy perdiendo el tiempo! Conocerte me ha dado una razón más para hacerme más fuerte! Pero…ahora…

Gine una vez más abraza a Goku para calmarlo, mientras la Saiyajin reposaba su cabeza en el pecho de Goku, esta le dice con unas dulces palabras….

 **-Gine** :Tú no eres Kakarotto, tú eres Son Goku!…Un Saiyajin criado en la tierra, tú eres mi hijo, y sé que encontrarás la manera de hacerte todavía más fuerte con o sin mí

Goku no quería irse y dejar a su madre sola…no!...No ahora que recién se estaban conociendo! No ahora que sabía que tenía una madre tan buena y bondadosa

 **-Gine:** Encuentra a Bardock, dile que yo estoy bien aquí en el otro mundo, dile a mis nietos que aunque no los conozco que los quiero mucho, pero lo más importante…

Gine hace una pausa para cerrar los ojos, y una gran sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de la Saiyajin, para luego decir…

 **-Gine** :…Vive tu vida Goku! ¿Sabes por qué te digo esto?….porque…(derrama lágrimas)…te amo…

Mientras Gine sonreía y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas Goku se puso muy triste, ¿En serio no había otra manera?

 **-Goku:** …Tsk!...Debe haber otra manera!...

Si Gine revivía tarde o temprano los demás Saiyajin se enterarían, y podrían hacer una revolución y escapar del infierno y buscar a Goku, para obligarlo a enseñarles el secreto del Súper Saiyajin, y un ejército de Súper Saiyajin implicaba poner en peligro al universo, no es algo que Goku y Vegeta no pudieran controlar, pero al parecer Gine no quería tomar ese riesgo, ya que sabía muy bien lo que su gente era capaz de hacer, si hace siglos atrás mataron al Dios Súper Saiyajin no dudarían en volverlo a hacer, y descubrir el secreto que implicaba el ki Divino de los Dioses, los Saiyajin estarían sedientos de poder, era una raza guerrera que mataría a cualquiera para dominar el universo, por esta razón Gine no podía darse el lujo de revivir mientras los demás Saiyajin estaban en el infierno

No fue hasta que Uranai Baba dio un rayo de esperanza, aplicando una solución al problema

 **-Uranai Baba:** Ah por Kami-Sama! Si van a estar así entonces yo le pondré un alto a esto!

 **-Goku:** ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Araña Baba?

 **-Uranai Baba:** Me refiero a que puede haber una posible solución al problema, que tú y tu madre puedan volver a la tierra sin necesidad de que ella sea revivida

 **-Gine:** En serio?! Cómo?!

 **-Uranai Baba:** Goku, ¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo, Enma-Sama te otorgó el permiso de ir a la tierra por un día para el torneo de artes marciales de la tierra? Pues estoy segura que si se lo pides, tu madre podrá volver contigo a la tierra por un día

 **-Goku:** ES CIERTO! AUN EXISTE ESA OPCIÓN! SIIIII! JAJAJA!

La felicidad explota en Goku y este comienza a saltar y volar por todo el lugar felizmente mientras que Gine estaba algo confundida ¿De qué estaban hablando?

 **-Gine:** Amm…¿Me perdí de algo?

 **-Uranai Baba:** En más simples palabras, podrás ir a la tierra con Goku por un día, técnicamente seguirás muerta, pero podrás estar con él por 24 horas, y podrás conocer a todos sus amigos, pero esto sólo está permitido una vez cada 365 días, ósea que…

 **-Goku:** Podrás venir a visitarnos cada día de las madres!

Gine al igual que Goku se emociona, ¿en serio eso era posible? Le costaba trabajo creer que esto estuviera pasando

 **-Gine:** En serio?!...No sabes lo feliz que me hace esto hijo!

Una vez más, Gine se abalanza sobre Goku y le da un fuerte abrazo con la mayor felicidad que una madre pueda sentir

 **-Goku:** Mamá! Te prometo que me haré mucho más fuerte! Estoy muy emocionado de que conozcas a mis amigos, Krilin, Bulma, Yamcha, Chaos, Tenshinhan…bueno son muchos jajaja!

 **-Gine** :Yo también estoy muy emocionada hijo!

Mientras ambos celebraban, Uranai Baba los llamaba a lo lejos, el vuelo hacía el palacio de Enma-Sama estaba a punto de salir

 **-Uranai Baba:** Oigan, ¿piensan quedarse o van a venir?

 **-Goku:** YA VAMOS!...Vamos mamá!

 **-Gine:** Si!

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, alguien los había estado observando todo este tiempo

 **-Whis:** Bills-Sama, ¿Está llorando?

 **-Bills:** (Llorando) No! Sólo me entró algo en el ojo! (se sopla la nariz)

 **-Whis:** Si gusta, podemos ir a visitar a su madre en estos momentos

 **-Bills:** (Llorando) Si! Quiero a mi mamá!

 **-Whis:** Jm,jm,jm! Ok! Vamos!

El ángel toca el suelo dos veces con su bastón y ambos se van a la velocidad de la luz

Mientras madre e hijo caminaban hacía el avión, a pleno camino la madre de Goku levanta la mirada para ver lo alto y fuerte que era su hijo, para luego decir…

 **-Gine:** Hijo…

 **-Goku:** ¿Eh?...

 **-Gine:** …Te quiero!…

 **-Goku:**..Mamá! Harás que me sonroje! Aún no hemos llegado y ya estoy emocionado!

 **-Gine:** Jm! Jm! Entonces…(lo toma de la mano)…apresuremos el paso!

 **-Goku:** Si!

Gine toma la mano de su hijo Goku, quién la guiaría hasta su hogar llamado tierra, juntos parten a una nueva aventura, donde vivirían nostalgias, felicidades, tristezas, pero por sobre todo…amor materno!

* * *

 ** _NARRADOR_**

 _Gine, la madre de Goku, está muy orgullosa de todas las grandes hazañas que su hijo había logrado, por su parte, el guerrero Goku, que protegió innumerables veces la paz de la tierra, estaba muy feliz al conocer a la mujer que le dio la vida, disfruta este momento Goku! Y sigue haciéndote más y más fuerte!_

* * *

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
